Nappa
Nappa (also known as Rock) was a saiyan warrior who served the Planet Trade Triumvirate and later became a member of the Earth's Special Forces. Biography Early life Nappa Rock was born on the planet Vegeta into a noble family who were relatives of the royal family. The son of Brock and his wife, Nappa's upbringing was a privileged one. At a young age, he befriended his cousin Vegeta II. In the year 737, a few days before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, his cousin Vegeta asked Nappa to watch him fight a group of Saibamen on monitor screens, which he easily obliterated. As a result, all known living Saiyans with the exception of Kakarot, Raditz, Vegeta, Turles, Tarble, Paragus, Broly and Nappa were killed. Time in the Planet Trade Triumvirate After the planet's destruction, Freeza kept Nappa, Vegeta, Raditz and Turles as slaves to do his bidding. Battling Earth's Special Forces Personality and traits Nappa was a prideful, cocky and sadistic man. He also liked to fight, which was a common trait among most saiyans. Nappa was easily irritated and was quick to anger, however, there was a more lighthearted side to his personality as shown when he Relationships Friendships Vegeta II Krillin Romances Marilyn Lunch Powers and abilities *'Flight' – The capability to fly with the use of ki. *'Exploding Wave' – Nappa used several types of Exploding Waves. **'Volcano Explosion' - Nappa powered up his energy and raised two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He used this attack to destroy East City when he first arrived on Earth with Vegeta. **'Blazing Storm' - Another variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa which he used against the Earth Special Forces when they tried to help Tien against Nappa. *'Bomber DX' – Nappa charged up a potent wave of ki and fired it with one hand. He used this attack it to kill Piccolo during the battle at Paprika Wasteland. *'Eye Lasers' – Nappa could fire lasers from his eyes. He used these while toying with the people of Earth to pass the time until Goku arrived. *'Finger Beam' – Nappa used a Finger Beam of electricity when attacking a city during the three hours wait for Goku. *'Break Cannon' – Nappa fired an immensely powerful blue beam of energy from his mouth that pierced through his foe's defenses. He called it his ultimate move and used it as a last resort in his battle with Goku. Techniques *'Arm Break' – A rush attack that Nappa used against Tien. *'Breakstorm' – A High Speed Rush used by Nappa. *'Giant Attack' – Nappa kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. *'Giant Buster' – A rush attack where Rock would grab the opponent and uppercut them into the air. Then, he would teleport and piledrive them into the ground. Then he would foot stomp them in the stomach. *'Earthquake Slam' – Nappa would leap into the air and kick his opponent into the ground, causing a huge shockwave. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Inhabitants of Vegeta Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Nobility Category:Planet Trade Triumvirate members Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Movie producers Category:Actors and actresses Category:Stunt doubles Category:Agents